


Tale of Tails

by Criminalmind1927



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Giving Birth, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mpreg, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criminalmind1927/pseuds/Criminalmind1927
Summary: A glimpse into the lives of our beloved Werewolf-Rhett and Dr. Neal. The two have been back in North Carolina for six months, living in his mother’s old house. They had a small backyard wedding with four guests in attendance; Stevie Levine, Chase Hilt, Sue Neal, and her not-so-bad husband. (But don’t you dare ask Link to call that man his step dad.)And now we see what the world has in store for this unconventional pair of husbands….
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 33
Kudos: 47





	Tale of Tails

The first time it happened, Link was half asleep and spooning his sleepy lycan husband. Link’s soft cotton boxers were snug against Rhett’s bare behind, his right arm tucked up under his ear supporting his own head, and his left was draped across Rhett’s broad chest. Rhett traced a few shapes onto Link’s sleepy hand, before gently lifting and moving it a little lower, so that it was cupping his stomach. Link just hummed in contentment, letting his warm hand melt into Rhett’s soft tummy as he drifted back off to sleep.

The second time, it was during sex. Rhett was riding Link after waking him in the middle of the night, apparently too hot and horny for his husband to let him sleep. In between his grunts and whimpers, Rhett moaned loud and long, signaling his imminent release. But instead of urging Link’s hand to his weeping erection, he grappled for Link’s hand and pressed it against his stomach as his dick bobbed and painted their joined hands as he came untouched. 

The third time, Link finally said something. 

Rhett sauntered over to where Link was sitting on their living room couch. He lifted his shirt up and placed both of Link’s hands on his stomach and just stared down at Link, a barely hidden smile on his face. 

“My hands aren’t cold, baby.” Link smiled back and gave Rhett’s belly a quick scratch. 

“I know,” Rhett said, but still held Link’s hands in place. 

“Okay,” Link giggled in mirth. “Then why are you makin’ me touch this sexy tummy of yours all the time, huh?” 

Link leaned forward and started raining kisses and little bites over Rhett’s stomach. Rhett just held Link’s head there with a dreamy look on his face. 

“You are a  _ tata _ , Link.” Rhett weaved his hands through Link’s hair. 

“I don’t think I’ve learned that one yet, my  _ pereche… _ ” Link wrapped his hands around Rhett’s hip and rested his chin on Rhett’s stomach. “What’s it mean?” 

“You are a daddy,  _ lupul meu pereche _ .” 

“I’m… what?” Link looked back and forth rapidly from Rhett’s soft expression to his stomach and back again to his face. His eyes flew open and his face grew pale. “You’re… pregnant?” 

Rhett nodded, and continued to card his hands through Link’s salt and pepper hair, the very picture of calm and serene.

Link was the absolute opposite. The blood drained from his face and he began to shake. “How…. how did we not see that at the lab?? You’re… you’re able to have… to have…” 

“Copii… babies, yes.” Rhett took a step back and scanned Link’s stunned expression and sickly pallor. “You… you are unhappy.” Rhett’s face fell.

“No!” Link shot up and wrapped himself around Rhett, practical gluing himself to the taller man. “No, no, no. I just… I had no idea this was possible. I… I never thought I’d be a… a dad. A  _ tata _ …” Link felt tears prickling at the back of his eyes. “I’m just so surprised.” The tears leaked out his eyes as he leaned back to look at Rhett’s face. “We’re… we’re gonna have a baby?” Link asked, still grappling with his disbelief. 

Rhett nodded and held Link closer to his body, the lycan’s warmth and comfort coming off him in waves, as he hummed and rubbed Link’s back. 

“And you’re sure?” Link asked. 

“Yes.” 

“How do you know?” 

“I know,” Rhett said with such cool confidence, Link didn’t dare question him again. 

———

  
  


_ Rhett is pregnant. _

Link thought back to everything that had been happening over the last month, and suddenly all Rhett’s behavior lately began to make sense. Since they had been home in North Carolina, their sex lives had changed a bit. They no longer felt the burning need for quick, desperate sex; they were safe now. They were able to explore and enjoy each other without the watchful eyes of cameras or crooked medical personnel.

Rhett quickly expressed interest in switching, and Link was understandably  _ very _ on board. They enjoyed a varied sex life, and took comfort and pleasure in each other’s bodies as often as they could, having no real schedule of back and forth. 

But last month, all Rhett had wanted to do was bottom. A lot. Link now reasoned that Rhett’s insatiable desire for him for the last few weeks must’ve been because of his heat. Did Rhett have a heat? Link thought back to four or five weeks ago- back to the time they had broken the kitchen table. 

—-

Rhett was sprawled out naked on the square wooden table, head thrashing from side to side, his arms gripping the sides of the wood. His pelvis was at the edge of the table and his legs were wrapped about Link’s waist as he helped pull Link inside of him, as Link thrust into Rhett with punishing force. 

“ _ Da-mi un copil, _ Link!! Please!!”

“Fuck!” Link reached down and tweaked Rhett’s nipple and the muscles in Rhett’s neck twitched as he growled and arched up into Link’s touch. His nipples were so sensitive lately...

“ _ Mai tare _ , Link!  _ Mai repede _ !!” 

“Shit, I have no idea what you’re saying, baby but it sounds so fucking hot!” Link thrust away, sweat dripping down his chest. 

The slap of their bodies filled the kitchen as the bright afternoon light shone into the room. Normally Rhett was more of a nocturnal lover, but today he was acting positively wanton. He pulled Link away from the dishes, stripped him down, and demanded to be taken that very second. 

Link opened his mouth to object but Rhett shoved his hot, oversexed tongue into Link’s mouth and suddenly he forgot why he ever thought that this was a bad idea. 

And that’s how they got here. At 12:30 on a Tuesday afternoon, fucking each other’s brains out on their kitchen table. 

Link’s strong thighs were hitting Rhett’s ass and the edge of the table with every thrust, and after a minute or so, he could hear the table creaking in protest. 

He didn’t let up, but he puffed out, “Rhett, we’re gonna… break the table…” 

Link pulled out to readjust, but as if on cue the table let out one last painful creak and the leg below it snapped under the pressure and the entire table fell the three feet to the ground. 

Link made a sound of pain as he fell on top of Rhett, his elbows and forearms absorbing a lot of the fall. Rhett, however, acted as if nothing had happened, panting and pulling Link towards him in desperation. To be fair, the men had broken their fair share of furniture with their boisterous, enthusiastic love making. 

“Don’t stop!! Don’t stop!!” Rhett was a man possessed as he begged for Link to continue to fill him up. “Cum!! Cum in me,  _ pereche _ !” 

After Rhett’s erotic request, Link was magically no longer in pain and ready to go. “Yeah, yeah…fuck!” Link thrust back into Rhett as deep as he could, making Rhett’s toes curl. Rhett wept with relief as he felt Link twitch and fill him after a few thrusts.

Rhett stroked himself to a quick finish, triggering a second shiver from Link as his spent cock was massaged by Rhett’s insides as he orgasmed. 

They rolled off the cracked and splintered wood onto the tiled floor, Link panting heavily into Rhett’s neck. Rhett held Link close and began to lick absentmindedly at Link’s neck and ear. 

“We broke the table,” Link observed unnecessarily. 

“Sorry,” Rhett panted, not really apologizing. Rhett continued his sweet kitten licks and Link let himself lay boneless on the kitchen tile for a few moments longer before he made to get up. 

Rhett pulled him back down. “No, stay. Stay, Link.” Rhett wrapped Link up in his long limbs. 

“It kinda hurts, baby. The wood’s digging into my back and the tile’s freezing.”

“Stay for a small time.” Rhett kissed all over Link’s face, trying to persuade him. 

Link smiled sweetly at the affection. “Okay, baby.” He pulled back to kiss Rhett’s nose. “You’re worth the pain,” he joked and readjusted on the remnants of the shattered kitchen table. 

Rhett snuggled back into Link and allowed his scent to permeate his senses. The smell of Link’s sweat and their shared copulation made his eyes roll back in his head. Rhett’s dick started to harden again. He moaned quietly and began to shift his hips, trying to gently fuck himself on Link’s softening cock. 

Link just chuckled at his husband’s horniness, but looked up when Rhett urged his hand to his hardening erection. 

“You just came, Rhett….” Rhett began to lick at Link’s jugular. “Are you gonna change soon, honey?” 

“Link, please.” Rhett jacked Link’s hand for him, ignoring his question, but Link soon took over. 

“Okay, baby. I’m here.” He kissed Rhett’s sweaty forehead. “Let go, baby.” 

Rhett tilted up to bite and suck on Link’s neck as he stroked Rhett’s wet cock. The sound of the wet stroking was utterly sinful and Link couldn’t get enough. He watched the head of Rhett’s uncut cock peeking out with every stroke, and Link started to drool. 

It didn’t take long before Rhett came again. He clenched down on Link’s soft cock and pulled Link even further into his body. Link groaned and let the feeling wash over him, forgetting all the discomfort of fucking on the floor. 

Rhett lifted Link’s hand and began to lick himself off of Link’s knuckles and palm before taking the fingers into his mouth and sucking hard, moaning obscenely at his taste. 

“Oh, wow, Rhett…. you… you sure you’re not changing soon?” Link’s voice shook with lust. 

Rhett shook his head, as he continued to suck Link’s middle and pointer fingers, his hungry green eyes boring holes into Link. 

“Okay…” Link uttered as he felt his dick hardening inside of Rhett. Whatever was happening to Rhett was having the same effect on Link. He groaned and moved his hips, moving easily inside of Rhett’s lubed insides. He gasped and began to thrust into Rhett lazily. “Can I… can I cum inside you again?”

Rhett let Link’s fingers fall out of his mouth and let his head fall back, exposing his elegant neck as he gripped Link’s broad shoulders and moaned, “Yes, yes, yes, Link. Again. More.” Rhett moved his own hands back to his cock, double fisting it and jerking hard, as he was hard for a third time. 

“Fuck, Rhett!” He didn’t last more than a minute, especially with Rhett practically screaming his name and begging for his cum. 

Link collapsed again on top of Rhett, both men having cum again in unison. They were still on the floor, just sweatier and now lightheaded from their back to back releases. 

“What was that, baby?” He was wrapped up in Rhett like a pretzel, their sweaty chests still pressed tightly against each other, still intimately connected below the waists. “Don’t get me wrong, that is  _ not _ a complaint. But… three times? And  _ twice _ for me?? I don’t think that’s ever happened before….” 

“Sleep,  _ pereche _ ,” Rhett was already dozing off.

“Here?” Link looked to the wreckage. “Let’s go to the bed, Rhett. Or the couch-“

“No, here. Stay. Stay inside.” Rhett clenched, and wrapped his endlessly long legs around Link to hold him inside as tightly as possible.

“Rhett…” Link shivered at the pressure. 

“Link…” Rhett looked at Link with those shining eyes and Link knew he could refuse him nothing. 

“Okay,” Link acquiesced and Rhett smiled and snuggled closer. 

“Okay,” Rhett echoed. 

——-

  
  


After the initial shock, Link had made sure that Rhett knew how much he wanted this baby, how it only made Link love him more, and just how excited he was to be making their family bigger. Link bought every pregnancy book available online and scoured as many medical journals and studies as he could get his hands on, diving head first into fatherhood and never looking back. 

After another month or so, Link started seeing some changes in Rhett. His normally high body temperature began to fluctuate, leaving him cold one moment and sweating the next. So Link made sure to have plenty of heated blankets around and invested in a much more effective air conditioner, so that the temperature could change at a moment’s notice.

Rhett was so touched by Link’s chivalry that he made sure to thank him in the naughtiest of ways. But despite the convenience of the heated blankets, Rhett seemed to prefer the heat from their fireplace, sometimes spending hours in front of it, listening to the crackling wood and relaxing in it’s pleasant warmth. 

And that’s where Link had found him tonight. Link rounded the corner and was not surprised to see his husband in front of the dying embers of the fire. He sat cross legged on a folded blanket holding his small belly, cradling it as if it were the baby itself. 

Link quietly knelt down and sat next to Rhett, legs extended, warming his feet by the dimming fire. Rhett purred his approval at Link’s presence as he leaned his head to the right, setting it on Link’s shoulder.

“Whatcha doing, baby?” Link asked softly as he wiggled his toes and wrapped his arm around Rhett. 

“Watching. Thinking.” 

“What are you thinking about?” Link turned and kissed the top of his head.

Rhett smiled. “ _ Copii _ .” Babies.

Link nodded and guided Rhett’s head down onto his lap. He started to weave his fingers through Rhett’s wild blonde curls. 

“You’re really happy aren’t you?” 

Rhett hummed in the affirmative before stilling. “Link happy?” 

“I am. I am so happy, baby.” He started scratching Rhett’s head again. “You are going to be such a good parent. You already love our baby so so much. And I do, too. I just… you’ve been so calm and assured. You’re a natural, you know exactly what to do! And I’m… “ Link released a heavy sigh. “I just feel like I should already know more, ya know? I keep waiting for my paternal instinct to kick in. I’ve read the books, but I just feel so unprepared. They don’t exactly have books on werewolf pregnancies,” he joked, before a worried frown overtook his face. “But what if I can’t handle this? What if… I don’t know.” Link rubbed his eyes underneath his glasses. “I just feel like I’ve failed at this before I’ve even started.” 

Rhett sat up after listening to his husband’s rant. He was smiling gently, relieved to finally hear Link give voice to all the insecurities he had been hanging onto. He brought his warm, callused hands up to Link’s worried face and held him still, staring into his blue eyes with patience and understanding. 

“Link is already perfect.” 

“Rhett-“ Link was going to argue and Rhett would have none of it. 

“No.” Rhett caressed Link’s face. “So, so perfect. Perfect for me. Perfect for baby.” 

“Yeah?” Link hid his bashful smile. 

“My perfect Link….” 

Link ducked his head down and shook his head. “I don’t deserve you, Rhett.” 

Rhett tipped Link’s face up with two fingers. “Link deserves  _ everything _ .” 

Link bit his upper lip and swallowed down the lump in his throat. Rhett saw the movement and placed his hand on Link’s bobbing adam’s apple. A gesture that always seemed to comfort him. Link just smiled and let the calm settle over him. 

Rhett chuffed into Link’s neck and chewed on his jugular playfully. Link giggled and folded in on himself, his skin breaking out in goosebumps. Rhett was relentless with his nibbling tickles. He wrestled Link to the ground and hovered above him on all fours, desire and hunger now ignited in his warm gaze. 

“Love Link,” Rhett purred with aching sincerity. 

Link held his hand to Rhett’s small baby bump and inhaled with anticipation. “I love you so much. Both of you.”

Rhett shook his head in pleasure and happiness, before lifting his head, a light in his eyes. He tilted his head, “I have a name.” 

“For the baby?” Link reached up and tucked Rhett’s long locks behind his ears.

“Mhmmm.” 

“We weren't just gonna keep calling it  _ copii _ ?” Rhett chuckled before moving down Link’s body and biting his inner thigh. “Ow!! You jerk!” Link swatted at Rhett’s shoulder with a breathy laugh.

“Silly Link…” Rhett said, staying eye level with Link’s waist, giving him wet and teasing kisses all across his torso.

“Tell me the name you liked, Rhett?” Link asked breathless. 

“Aurora.” Rhett spoke between kisses. 

“Aurora?” Link grabbed his husband’s blonde curls gently. 

Rhett nodded. “Aurora is dawn. Mix of sun and moon.” He pulled Link’s cock out of his joggers. 

Link’s hands stilled in Rhett’s hair as his heart clenched. “I love it.” 

——

“What are you doing??” 

Rhett nearly dropped the box in surprise. but Link was by his side like lightning, practically tearing it out of his hands. 

“You can’t be carrying that! That’s way too heavy! The book says no more than 20 pounds.” Link moved the box away from Rhett as if it had bit him. He scanned the box, searching for something…. 

“Link,” Rhett chided.

“It says the crib is 25 pounds!!” Link exclaimed in horror. “This box must be at least… I don’t know, 30?? With all the packing peanuts and styrofoam-“ 

“Link-“ 

“No! Don’t ‘Link’ me, mister.  _ Under  _ 20 pounds. Okay? No more.” 

“Link.” 

“I’m not gonna argue this, baby.” Link was firm as he pushed the crib down the hall into their soon to be nursery. 

Rhett smiled and rolled his eyes. His mate worried too much. “Okay,” Rhett agreed softly and followed Link into the hallway. 

Link pushed the box to the corner and looked back at Rhett before gently ushering him out of the room. 

“There’s probably still paint fumes in here,” Link reasoned, even though he painted the nursery a week ago. 

Rhett grabbed Link’s hand and redirected them to their bedroom and sat on their bed. He pulled Link into his lap, wrapping his arms around his distracted mate. 

“Link. I am not breaking.” 

“No, I know…” Link twisted and wrapped his hands around Rhett’s neck. “I just want you safe.” 

“You keep me safe, Link. You are perfect  _ tata… _ ” Rhett moved his gaze from Link’s eyes to his chest and lifted his shirt to begin licking at Link’s pecs. Link hissed and let his head fall back at the surprise of Rhett’s hot tongue laving at his nipples. Rhett growled low in his throat and ground his hardening erection up into Link, the mood having shifted quickly. 

“I want to mate with Link now.” Rhett lifted Link up to stand and pulled his joggers off with practiced ease. 

Link’s pupils were blown wide with eagerness, but he stopped himself, backing away. “I don’t want to hurt you, baby.”

Rhett tilted his head, before humming in understanding. He smiled and walked forward with a lazy sway to his hips, almost stalking Link as he pinned him against the bed. 

“Is that why?” Rhett asked softly.

“Why what?” Link was nearly breathless as Rhett pressed their bodies together. 

Rhett lifted Link’s hand to his face and took a deep inhale, kissing and licking his fingers. “Why you mate alone.”

“I….” Link flushed with a mix of embarrassment at being caught and unchecked desire at Rhett’s brazen behavior.

“You mate with  _ me _ , Link.” Rhett spoke to Link, not demanding, just stating the facts as if Link had merely forgotten that’s how things worked around here. 

“God, Rhett, you’re so fucking sexy right now, and I…” the words spilled out of him. “I was just afraid I’d get carried away and accidentally… I don’t know… it sounds so stupid now….” Link stopped talking as Rhett was felaciating Link’s fingers and his brain had ceased the unnecessary function of speech.

“I am strong, Link. I am not break…” Rhett struggled with his English. “I am not going to break.” 

Link sighed, and pulled at his hair, frustrated at his own anxiety. But Rhett captured his hands and gave soft kisses to the insides of Link’s wrists. 

“Link would never hurt me…” Rhett said as he pulled Link’s t-shirt over his head. Link nodded in emphatic agreement before letting his gaze drift southward, finally allowing himself to lust after his husband. Link nearly salivated at the sight of Rhett’s rounded belly, and his cock began to fill. “Link would bever hurt  _ us _ ,” Rhett corrected as he maneuvered Link down onto the bed. 

Link immediately began to move his hips up against Rhett’s rounded tummy, spreading precum across Rhett’s belly button. “I wouldn’t. I promise. I’ll protect you,” he murmured into Rhett’s neck. “Both of you.”

“I want to mate with Link,” Rhett purred. 

“God, yes.” 

Rhett proved himself to be anything but delicate as he buried himself deep into his wailing husband over and over that night. 

——

With several degrees, including a doctorate in veterinary medicine, Link thought he should be of more assistance in the birth of his own child. He hated the fact that he had no other responsibility other than to just pace in their living room. But as even the  _ thought _ of seeing his husband’s blood made Link’s knees buckle and his face go ghostly white, they had decided it would be best if he stayed out of the actual birthing process. 

Which just made him worry even more than usual. And on top of feeling helpless at his lack of involvement, he was also naturally concerned about their home birth. Because how exactly were they going to explain this to the local hospital? 

Thank God for his mother. Sue flew out for Rhett’s last few weeks of pregnancy, taking a short sabbatical from the hospital in order to help deliver their baby in the privacy of their home. She helped monitor Rhett’s condition as best she could, conferring with Link about what was “normal” for Rhett. After all, Link had spent months looking at his bloodwork and other physical markers when the two were imprisoned back in Virginia. 

When the day came, Sue leapt into action, ushering Rhett to the ‘birthing room’ and started ordering Link around and gave him a list of things to do outside of the room to keep him busy. 

The birth itself took about an hour.  _ Was that normal?  _ Link wondered. But by far the worst part was hearing Rhett scream and roar in pain on the other side of the door. Link hated the sound of Rhett in pain--it brought back too many painful memories of the lab and the torture Link was forced to watch Rhett endure. Link lost several dozen hairs from all the yanking he was doing on his scalp. 

But before Link was truly driven crazy, Sue finally emerged. Her sweaty hair was sticking to her face and she looked utterly exhausted, but that didn’t diminish her smile of pride and accomplishment. 

Link rushed to her. “Everything okay? Rhett’s okay?” He tried to look into the birthing room. 

“He did great. He’s resting,” she assured him. 

“And… and the baby?” 

Sue’s smile widened. She relished the moment as she replied. “They’re fine.” Link blinked, dumbfounded. “You have twins, baby.” Sue gave her only son a bear hug. 

“I… what?” 

“Two babies, baby.” She rubbed his back. ”A little girl and a little boy.” Link dug his face into his mom’s shoulder, speechless. She let him take in the news, but after a minute or two prodded him with a small chortle, “You okay in there?” She rubbed his back again.

“And they… do they look okay? Healthy?” Link’s voice was shaking. 

“They are perfect,” Sue soothed. 

“Good….” Link squeezed his mother before letting her out of their hug. Link still looked shell shocked, as he confessed, “I didn’t read anything on twins….” 

Sue shrugged, her smile never wavering. “Life is full of surprises, Charles.” 

_ Says the woman who just helped deliver her werewolf son-in-law’s babies _ . 

“Yeah,” Link rubbed his face as a disbelieving chuckle escaped his lips. “You could say that again.” 

“Go see your family, Charles.” Sue turned Link around and gave him a gentle push towards the door, she turned in the opposite direction. 

“I’m gonna take a shower before I fall over,” Sue announced as she headed towards the back bedroom.

“Mom?” Link called out. Sue turned around, a patient and weak smile on her face. “I can’t thank you enough, Mama.” 

She smiled wider. “That’s what mamas do, baby.” She replied simply and disappeared down the hallway. 

——

Link’s heavy feet carried him into the birthing room, which Sue had considerately cleaned and straightened up before his arrival. She was a Neal, alright. 

He stared at the bed. Rhett blanketed from all sides, holding a sleeping baby in each arm. Looking as exhausted as Sue, but his eyes were attentive as they gazed softly back at Link with all the love in the world. 

Link felt himself leave his body as he took in the scene from above. This perfect moment. The moment where his life became bigger and fuller. With everyone he loved under this roof, with his soulmate holding their miracles in his arms…. Link moved to Rhett and kissed his clammy forehead, trying to bring himself back down to earth.

He kissed both of Rhett’s hot cheeks and spoke the obvious, “We have two babies.” 

“Yes, my Link. Two babies.” His voice was rough from the exertion, but gentle and loving. Link felt the kind voice wrap him in an embrace. 

“We only have one name, though.” Link reached out to touch one of the babies’ cheeks. 

“Yes,” Rhett agreed. And lifted his elbow, beckoning Link to take the baby in his arms. Link took him with shaky hands and held the small bundle close to his chest. The baby stretched and frowned at the disruption of his sleep and squinted one grumpy eye open. 

Link smiled, unaware of the tears flowing down his face. “It’s like he’s winking at me...” The baby gave a grumpy gurgle. “...but angrily.” 

“He is tired,” Rhett supplied, their little girl still fast asleep in the crook of his right arm. 

Link started to rock and soothe their blonde haired little boy. The baby grabbed Link's finger and soon his face relaxed back into his deep slumber. “Hey, he’s sleeping!” Link rejoiced quietly. 

Rhett’s eyes were barely open and gave a supportive, groggy nod. Link grinned. Rhett was always so cute when he was sleepy. 

“You need some sleep, baby,” Link cooed and Rhett gave another groggy nod, before beckoning Link over to the makeshift mattress. All four of them lay in a twisted, cuddly pile and basked in the moment and the halo of love that surrounded them. 

“I, um… I think I have a name for this little guy.” Link moved his index in a little up and down motion, admiring the way the plump arm moved with it.

“What?” Rhett kissed their little girl on her perfect little nose.

“Tommy.” 

Rhett smiled wide as he turned to Link, “Tommy...” he repeated, testing out the name.

“Yeah,” Link was lost in his baby’s eyes, seeing all the possibilities in the world in those crystal blue orbs. “I’ve always really liked that name…” he trailed off. 

Rhett kissed Link’s neck, thoroughly pleased by the name, before sleep and exhausted pulled him under. 

———-

About three weeks into being a parent of two small babies, Link finally felt as if he were getting the hang of their schedule. Link became a bottle feeding expert, mastering the angles and the post-feeding burping. He adored dressing the little ones up, and secretly grumbled when they would ruin their perfect onesies with leaky diapers.  _ But what a problem to have _ , Link would think, and all was well again. 

But of course as soon as Link felt stable, life threw him a curve ball.

Link was folding the twins‘ sheets in the nursery when he heard a yip and turned to his children…. Or rather, he turned to his  _ puppies _ . 

They nipped and growled at each other as they wrestled around in their crib, purring and yipping quietly. Link dropped the sheet as he ran to the crib and grasped the edge, nearly snapping the wood under his death grip.

“Rhett!” Link’s voice squeaked comically as he called for his love. 

Rhett was already headed in, his ears practically perked up as he flew to the side of the crib.

“You heard them?” Link asked. 

Rhett nodded, dumbstruck. He lifted a puppy in each hand. And stared at them as if they would disappear any second. He swallowed and blew out a watery sigh. 

“ _ Ca mine _ …” he said and held them to his face and gave them kitten licks and kisses. “Like me…” Rhett cried into his yapping children. Link took one of the puppies into his arms and gathered them all into a big group hug. 

“I’m outnumbered, now aren’t I?” Link joked. 

Rhett chuckled and dried his eyes as they separated. The men set the puppies back down into their shared crib and watched them settle down and fall asleep curled against each other. 

Rhett held his husband’s hand as they stared into their nursery. Link was verbally processing all the changes that they would have to make, now that the nursery needed to support their werepuppies’ special needs. 

Rhett wasn’t even listening as he sighed dreamily, “I want more.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are my drug!  
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> It was such a pleasure writing a happily ever after for these two. 
> 
> If you guys liked this, I will write some more one shots of these two? ❤️❤️


End file.
